A True Crime and a Devastating Consequence
by Dastiel4ever
Summary: I have decided to write a very angsty story that involves sexual assaults/abuse/rape. Most of these will be wrestlers but I will add some from other fandoms possibly. If you don't like angst and vivid sexual abuse/rape scenes don't read! So if you have any requests on who you think would fit well into the story, either leaves it in your review or Private Message me.
1. Dean Ambrose-Just Like Your Mother

**Hello all! I am writing a new story I should apologize but I'm not gonna cuz my Dean Ambrose muse won't let me…Ambrose: This whole story thing was my idea! Not her fault I was bugging the shit out of her to do this fucking story so she's only doing what I tell her to do because I'm awesome and also a little crazy…Yeah just ignore him that's what I usually do doesn't do me any good mind you but hey at least I try right? Anywho this story is specifically about sexual assaults/abuse/rape. It is very angsty so if you don't like that kind of stuff don't read! It will be made up of chapters based on a new characters different experience dealing with an incident. Yes there will be several chapters focusing on the same characters just different incidents or a different time in their life. I was just going to focus on wrestlers but then I figured why not give the other fandoms a shot right? So if you have any requests on who you think would fit well into the story, either leaves it in your review or Private Message me. If you could put who you want to be abused and who you want to the abuser to be and if you don't know who you want the abuser that is fine I'll make up my own. I hope you all enjoy this story and please review! **

Dean Ambrose-Just Like Your Mother

Dean was sleeping in his hotel room peacefully until he heard a knock on the door. He groans standing up going over to the door sleepily in his boxers.

"What is it?" Dean asks opening the door being pushed back by the figure shutting the door behind him. Dean groans still trying to get his vision to stop being blurry from sleep.

"Miss me Deano?" The figure asks, Dean gulping knowing who it was just by the sound of his voice.

"Foley…" Dean says gulping.

"I love it when you say my name…now where's the light switch? I want to see your beautiful face." Foley says grinning switching the light on.

"What are you doing here?" Dean asks. Stupid question because Foley pulls him close licking his ear.

"You know why I'm here…you really shouldn't have ambushed me tonight…you are going to regret it Deano…" Foley says pushing Dean to the bed.

"I…I'll scream!" Dean threatens. Foley shakes his head pinning him to the bed.

"You know what happens if you do that…" Foley says pulling his belt off, "I came prepared…" as he pulls out a pair of handcuffs handcuffing him to the bed. Dean starts to kick making Foley angry. He puts the belt around his neck pulling on it making Dean gasp for air, "Stop struggling…"

"Please stop! I can't breathe!" Dean screamed Foley finally releasing his grip on the belt. Dean coughs trying to catch his breathe.

"Now you understand what I will do if you keep struggling…" Foley yells slipping off Dean's boxers.

"Fuck you!" Dean spits out trying to contain his fear.

"Be a good boy and take it…" Foley says grinning slyly slowly stripping down. Dean stared at the door, Seth and Roman wouldn't be back from their date until at least another hour or two. Foley caressed Dean's face with his hand making Dean turn away in disgust.

"Why are you doing this?" Dean wondered aloud.

"Why? Think of this as a punishment for what you did tonight…you embarrassed me something I don't take lightly." Foley says voice full of anger and lust. He lifts Dean's lower half up to his thrusting three fingers in making Dean sick to his stomach, "Do you want more?" Foley just laughs at the fear on Dean's face. Foley slowly spread Dean's cheeks to gain access when Dean not only starts to kick but starts to yell. Foley growls putting his hand over Dean's mouth "Shut it! Or I use the belt again!" Dean's eyes were full of tears Foley removed his hand from his mouth Dean not making a sound, "Good boy…" Foley rams his dick into Dean making Dean whimper in pain. The pain shooting through Dean's body as Foley thrusts harder and harder. Foley leaned above Dean looking him in the eyes, "You are just like your mother…tight and an amazing fuck…" Foley says pulling Dean's hair kissing him roughly on the lips. Dean could feel the blood already dripping out. Foley paused hearing a noise outside the door, "You have roommates?!" Foley asks looking at Dean who grin's at him, "This isn't over…I'll come back to finish this…" As Foley fumbles with his pants grabbing his shirt slipping out the door that connected the adjoining rooms. Seth tried to unlock the door Roman taking the key from him.

"Come on man…don't be like your dad…" Roman says pushing the door open. Seth looked inside shocked at the sight before him. Dean naked handcuffed to the bed sobbing.

"FUCK! Dean!" Seth yells running to him, "Roman fucking help me get these damn handcuffs off him!"

"Seth go get some wet towels…" Roman says tending to Dean the belt still around his neck he checked to make sure Seth had did what he asked, "Dean…who did this?" Roman asks slowly removing the belt from his neck, "You can tell me…"

"F…Fo…Foley…" Dean stuttered out in between sobs. Roman sighs trying to figure out how to get the handcuffs off him.

"Dean we are telling Hunter about this…" Roman says looking around the room for any possible way to get the handcuffs undone.

"Yeah right like Hunter would really believe us…" Dean says trying to move a soaring pain being shot through his entire body.

"I got the towels…uh…Roman what you looking for?" Seth asks looking at Roman who is now on his hands and knees.

"Something to get the damn handcuffs off him!" Roman yells, "Dean we've got to tell him what happened anyways…"

"Will a bobby pin work?" Seth asks pulling a bobby pin out of his hair handing it to Roman, "What do you want me to do with the towels exactly?"

"To stop the bleeding Seth…give them to me…" Roman says Seth handing him the towels. Roman seethed with anger as he saw the pool of blood already developing on the bed, "I'm going to kill him…sorry Dean this might sting…" Roman puts the wet towels underneath Dean's butt Dean yelping in pain, "I know…sorry…" He says averting his attention to the handcuffs using the bobby pin to remove the handcuff's from Dean's wrist.

"Guys…I'm kind of still naked here…" Dean says embarrassed.

"Oh we don't mind…" Seth says smiling at him.

"Hell you've seen your fair share of us naked anyways…besides you sleeping in your boxers even in the dead of winter…" Roman jokes, Dean scoffs pushing him slightly.

"Do you want to be alone?" Seth asks. Dean looks at them both gulping.

"Not really…he…he might come back…can you sleep in here tonight?" Dean asks shyly.

"No problem but tomorrow we talk about what we are going to tell Hunter…" Roman says pulling the covers over Dean, "Night Deano…I'm sorry this happened…" Roman says kissing Dean on the top of his head.

"Good night Roman…I'm just glad you are both here now and arrived when you did…it could have been a lot worse…" Dean says slowly drifting off to sleep. Roman lays Seth's head in his lap sitting against the wall Dean in full sight.

"Aren't you going to sleep?" Seth asks.

"Not tonight…I'm going to watch him…" Roman says making Seth smile, "What?"

"Just admit you and I like him more than a friend…" Seth says yawning as Roman slowly puts his hand through Seth's hair.

"I think I actually might there Sethy…but still I'm going to make sure nothing happens to him again…I'm going to protect him and you from here on out…" Roman says looking down at an already sleeping Seth, "I'm gonna protect him…"


	2. Bo Dallas

**Alright another chapter! Hooray! This one was requested by ****Clarelly Jelly. I hope you guys like it! **

**Warning: Sexual Assault/rape don't like don't read!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters all I own is the idea. **

Wade and Bo-Rookies like You Deserve Lessons like This

Bo was putting his suitcases and bags in Bray car when a black SUV pulled up. Wade opened the passenger door Heath driving.

"Hey Dallas…" He says staggering over obviously under the influence of something.

"What do you want Wade?" Bo asks impatiently leave it to Bray to be late.

"Get in the fucking car…" Wade says pointing to the SUV.

"What? No…you are obviously drunk I'm not going anywhere with you…" Bo says his heart racing. Wade just snickers grabbing Bo's waist pulling him to him, "Get off of me!"

"We are going to have some fun…now get in the car!" Wade says pulling Bo's long black hair roughly. He pulls Bo by the arm against the car his arm across his throat. Bo blinks seeing Bray coming Wade noticing this, "Don't you dare!"

"Bray! Bray!" Bo yells as loud as he can, "BRAY!" Wade growls pushing Bo into the SUV getting in telling Heath to step on it. Bray runs after the car catching the license plate. He pulled out his phone calling Vince first.

"Vince! Bo was just taken by two guys in a black SUV I got the license plate what should I do?" Bray asks panicked. Meanwhile as Heath continued to drive Wade shouting orders at him. Bo was scared shitless but didn't show it, he had to be strong.

"Just do it Heath!" Wade screams at him as Heath pulled up to an apartment complex where one of the many WWE buses sat, "Let's go Bo…" Wade says pulling Bo out of the car roughly he pushed him over to the bus. Heath fumbling with the keys. Wade growls at him smacking him hard in the face, "Open the damn door before someone finds us…unless that is what you want…" Wade says leaning close to Heath's face, Heath unlocked the bus quickly, "Good boy…whatever you hear do not disrupt us just keep driving…" Wade says shoving Bo towards the back of the bus. Heath quickly pulled out his phone texting Bray the license plate number of the bus saying where they were going next. Wade closed the door between the bedroom area and the kitchen area.

"What the hell Wade?! What is going on with you?!" Bo asks getting pinned down by Wade.

"I'm going to teach you a lesson…you see…" Wade says putting his hand on Bo's chest slowly moving it down to Bo's dick, "Rookies like you deserve lessons like this…" Wade says grinning taking off his shirt he moved to take Bo's shirt off but he was struggling too hard. Wade punched him hard in the face grabbing Bo's chin, "You know you want this I've seen the way you are with the boys…" Wade says as he kisses Bo roughly on the lips Bo could taste the alcohol. Wade slowly took Bo's shirt off moving down to his pants Bo becoming more panicked by the second.

"Please don't…" Bo whined. Wade just laughed.

"Wow…I wouldn't have pictured you as a virgin…" Wade says slipping Bo's pants off when suddenly Bo kicked him in the stomach sitting up trying to maneuver around the larger man. Wade shoved Bo back down onto the bed pinning his arms down, "Jesus…you aren't as weak as you look…" Wade says, "That turns me on." He moves to take his pants off with one hand still holding on to Bo's arms. He somehow manages to get his pants and boxers off. Wade grins' laying his body on tops of Bo's licking Bo's neck. Bo started to struggle again making Wade smack him across the face, "You know you want this…" Wade says kissing Bo's lips.

"Please I'm begging you…" Bo says pounding his fists into Wade's chest. Wade once again pins Bo's arms gripping them tightly making bruises already.

"Beg, yell, and scream all you want there isn't anything you can do…" Wade says gripping his hard dick. He thrusts it into Bo making Bo scream in pain, "I forgot how amazing a virgin can be…but then again Heath was a virgin when I first did this to him." Bo grips the bed tightly from the pain tears stinging his eyes.

"Please stop…" Bo begs sobbing making Wade only thrust faster and harder he moves to bite his neck Bo still struggling. Wade punched Bo's stomach repeatedly until Bo stopped struggling.

"Such a good boy…" Wade says he pulls Bo's long hair. Bo spit in his face, "You little shit!" He wipes the spit off of his face punching Bo hard on the cheek. He pulls him by his chin so that they were looking at each other, "You are a fighter I wouldn't have pictured that…you keep struggling I'm going to have to keep beating you do you want that?"

"I'd rather get beat up and tortured than raped by a scumbag like you!" Bo says scratching Wade's neck drawing blood. Wade growls punching Bo again and again in the face until his mouth was bleeding a cut forming on his cheek.

"Now take this like a good little boy that you are…" Wade says resting his hands on Bo's hips thrusting faster opening fresh wounds. Wade moans cumming inside Bo. He slowly pulls out grabbing his shirt and pants, "Heath!" Wade screams opening the door going over to Heath, "Put his clothes on…I'm going to find a place we can dump him…"

"Are you sure you should be driving? Dump him? Wade…" Heath asks flinching when Wade pulls him by the collar slapping him.

"Do what I fucking ask!" Wade yells pushing him towards the room. Heath stops by the bathroom grabbing a towel.

"Bo?" Heath calls he winces when he sees the shape he's in. Heath grabs Bo's pants and shirt. He takes the towel and wipes Bo's face softly. He pulls him up putting his shirt on first. He then moves down to his pants making Bo shake more, "I'm not going to hurt you…I won't touch you…" Heath says putting his hand on Bo's arm Bo nods. Heath sighs slowly putting on Bo's boxers then slipping his pants on. Wade takes Heath's arm forcefully.

"Go be ready to drive." Wade orders Heath just nods, "It seems we've been followed…" Wade says he pulls Bo up by his wrists dragging him to the doors. He pushes Bo out of the bus, "It has been fun Bo Bo…" Wade grins closing the door driving away. Cars piled into the parking lot, police cars, ambulance. Bray got out of his car and ran over to Bo.

"Bo! Hey! Bro…" Bray says.

"Bray? Is that you?" Bo looks at him through swollen eyes.

"Yeah it's me Bo…I'm here now…" Bray says holding his hand as the EMT's tend to him, "You are safe now…"


	3. Shelley-He Asked For This

**Okay another chapter of the angst story boo yea! I'm so excited for this chapter. I really hope you all enjoy it because it features two of my favorite tag teams in TNA history Team 3D and Motor City Machine Guns. So if you are reading this and enjoying please review and tell me…hell I'll even take criticism as long as it is constructive criticism. **

Alex Shelley- He Asked for It

"You fucking leave him alone! Alex! ALEX!" Chris screams pulling on the handcuffs around his wrist. He sobs when another blow from the belt strikes his shirtless lover, "Please just stop! Please!"

"You haven't seen anything yet now shut up!" Bully Ray shouts slapping Chris across the face. He nods to Devon who grins unbuttoning Alex's pants Alex's mouth covered by duck-tape both wrists handcuffed to the cage he moans kicking his feet. Bully Ray comes over rubbing Alex's cheek with his hand Alex jerking away sobbing, "You seem so scared…it is intoxicating…I can't wait to fuck you."

"You leave him alone you fat whore!" Chris spat, "Please I'm begging you don't hurt him please…" Chris turned from anger to bargaining to begging within seconds. Bully just scoffs pulling down his own pants slipping them off.

"He asked for it looking all hot and bothered." Bully says slowly slipping off Alex's boxers showing his bare ass and soft dick. Devon clicks his tongue.

"Why aren't you hard for us? Huh?" Devon asks griping Alex's dick making him sob even more.

"Stop! Stop it!" Chris pulls on the cuffs again.

"Your boyfriend is going to be so good to us…he's a good boy aren't you Alex? Such a good boy." Bully says. He licks his finger making sure it was wet when he slowly puts it into Alex's hole. He waits a few seconds before slipping another finger into him, "I think he's ready."

Chris starts to sob yelling and screaming hoping it would make them stop but Devon just made his way over putting duck-tape over his mouth.

"Hopefully that will shut you up." Devon huffed turning to Alex who's face is red and wet from the sobbing, "Hey it's alright shh…we'll be good to you." Devon says stroking Alex's cheek.

"Poor baby." Bully says gripping Alex's butt spreading his cheeks, "Devon make baby feel nice." Devon grins ripping the tape off Alex's mouth kissing him hard.

"Please don't…" Alex begged Devon dug his nose into Alex's neck.

"Hush, it won't hurt…that much…you know you want this." Bully says pushing his dick into Alex making Alex squirm. Devon sighs rubbing Alex's back with one hand and rubbing his left nipple with the other. Alex chokes back tears every action they do making his stomach turn. Bully moan gripping Alex's ass thrusting harder and harder. Sabin being forced to watch his lover go through this nothing he can do but watch.

"Ah! Please…please stop." Alex says voice trembling as he is gripping the fence in pain. Bully shakes his head pulling Alex's hair pulling his head back.

"We aren't stopping so quit the whining!" Bully yells roughly pushing Alex's head forward. Alex bites his lip hard pain searing through his body. Bully moans slamming into Alex again finally climaxing into him, "Dev…I think it is your turn…" Bully says grinning when suddenly he is tackled to the ground by a free Chris Sabin.

"How the hell did he get free?!" Devon yells pulling Chris off of him when he suddenly feels a pain in his arm, "What the fuck was that?"

"Whoa…okay…alright just…just calm down Sabin…" Bully says helping Devon stand up. Chris started making his way towards Bully with the knife he was welding, Bully put up his arm as a reflex the knife colliding with his skin, "Shit…Devon let's go! Now!" Bully says pulling Devon out the door. Chris made his way over to Alex cutting the cuffs.

"Alex? Baby?" Chris soothes Alex buries his face into Chris's chest, "Hey…hey you are safe now they won't touch you again…I promise you that! Come on let's get you cleaned up." Chris says holding Alex close to him. Nobody would ever touch his Alex ever again.


End file.
